


Tongue Tied

by VTheTrashKing



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Assault, Bittersweet Ending, Blood and Gore, Crying, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Minor My Unit | Byleth/Seteth, One Shot, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Torture, Video Game Mechanics, Whipping, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTheTrashKing/pseuds/VTheTrashKing
Summary: After Cornelia's defeat, the Kingdom army receive a letter from the Alliance. From there, they head to Derdriu. Dimitri and Claude catch up and things go from hopeful to horrific.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43





	Tongue Tied

**Author's Note:**

> **CW** for intense and explicit torture scenes. 
> 
> It starts at line: "“I’m so glad you asked. Simple, give us,” droves of thundering footfalls reached Dimitri’s ears, “a little show and we’ll release you. I want one of you to torture the other, that’s not so hard, is it?”" 
> 
> Skip to line: "Just before Claude could pass out, a Warping spell caught the pair off guard. Black magic went off in the distance, and a flash of orange-red fire seemed to trail after something. The soldiers around Cornelia dropped like flies."

The battle against Cornelia was strangely _easy._ At least for Dimitri, it was. 

Dimitri was initially concerned by the _giant_ mechs looming before their army, barring them from stepping any closer. The Professor seemed to share that sentiment. He glanced over to Byleth, eyebrows raised in worry. They seemed oddly frustrated. The fight was _just_ beginning, yet Byleth was close to grinding their teeth or pulling their hair out. 

Dimitri didn’t remember the Professor having any trouble in previous skirmishes. Although, Gronder was mentally taxing on Byleth. On _everyone,_ even if they seemingly came to terms with it. Dimitri, at the time, was too blinded by rage, his needless revenge to realize he was cutting through his former friends. 

Byleth had ordered them to the nearby trees, tearfully muttering under their breath about “camping” and “not letting them die.” Dimitri paid no mind to their frantic, almost visibly distraught Professor. Their makeshift plan worked for a while. To get the ball rolling, Byleth commanded Dimitri to move forward, luring the Empire’s forces. Eventually, the Kingdom army was boxed in by the Alliance, with Hilda and Leonie backing them. Byleth had cursed before engaging Claude, who, for _some_ reason, came after the Kingdom. 

Mind shifting back to the city turned battlefield, Dimitri snapped his head forward.

“We will win, Professor, do not doubt your strength.”

Byleth gave Dimitri a shallow nod. The Professor rubbed their temples, letting out an annoyed sigh.

“Here we go again,” Byleth clenched their fists, grumbling under their breath, “I’m killing this bitch.”

Byleth dug their heels into the stone pavement, glaring ahead. The Professor whipped their head to the split groups and motioned for them to join.

“Everyone! Be careful. If we get in the Titanus’ line of sight, we _won’t_ make it out alive.”

“Are we not engaging the Imperial soldiers stationed at the city borders?” Seteth inquired. 

“Our only objective is to defeat Cornelia. Dimitri! Move into range and bring the Imperial soldiers attention onto you. You’ll be able to take their attacks, if not, Mercedes use Physic.”

Dimitri followed Byleth’s command. The four Empire soldiers _immediately_ noticed him. 

“Now, everyone group together and stay behind Dimitri. Not too close or you will be targeted. The _moment_ Dimitri takes out the soldiers, Annette keep close to Seteth, Ashe and Bernadetta. Slowly encroach on the two Titanus _without_ them coming after you and use Stride.”

The four nodded, with Bernadetta reluctantly agreeing. Byleth usually let Bernadetta, among other recruits stay behind. 

“Felix, make sure to keep an eye on Dimitri and dance around him.”

Felix grumbled but complied.

Dimitri lied in wait before Felix scowled off into the distance, twirling and twisting his body in Dimitri’s direction. 

“Make this count, boar.”

A laugh tittered out of Dimitri’s mouth.

“Of course.”

Dimitri went after the two soldiers on left, while Felix darted towards the pair of army men on the right. Dimitri and Felix steered clear of the Titanus. Dimitri brought his silver gauntlets near his face, rushing up to a mage. The Empire solider’s eyes briefly bugged out of his skull. His eyes landed onto Dimitri’s gauntlets, smirking as if he knew he’d win. While Dimitri handled many opponents without sustaining major injuries, mages were harder to deal with. It was troublesome, for sure, but the mage wouldn’t deter Dimitri from his goal.

Dimitri lowered his body, pulling his left fist back.

“This battle is _over_!” Dimitri shouted, his voice powerful.

The mage seemed to internally debate _running_ away. _Very_ far away. Before he could even consider taking a step back, Dimitri launched himself into the air. In the blink of an eye, Dimitri crashed back down, punching the mage _right_ in his face. Blood spewed from the mage’s nose as he crumpled to the ground. The archer adjacent to him aimed her bow, pointing the nocked arrowhead at Dimitri’s chest. 

Theoretically, if the arrow _did_ land its mark, it wouldn’t hurt all that much.

Dimitri kept his guard up. The arrow was let loose. Dimitri stood straighter, leaping to the side. The archer grimaced. Dimitri charged forward, kicking the woman in the stomach. He bashed his covered wrist into her chest. She fell like a sack of potatoes. 

“It is done.” 

To the right, Felix was locked in battle with a swordsman and a mage. The male swordsman headed straight for Felix, slashing his blade at his neck. Felix dodged, jumping back with an unintentional dance step. He weaved behind the Imperial swordsman, twisting his body all the while. Felix’s Crest flared on the side of his neck as he swung the Sword of Zoltan into the swordman’s leather armor. The sword _easily_ tore through the armor. The man bled, but remained standing. He staggered, hunching over before attacking Felix once more. Felix intercepted the strike, blades clashing with a metallic _clang._ He overpowered the swordsman, pushing him away and delivering the final blow. He set his eyes on the mage. Felix readied Thoron in his hands, keeping the Sword of Zoltan at his side. The spell erupted with a _loud_ crackle, bursting through the mage’s body. The mage retaliated, firing a Bolganone. Flames hazed the surrounding area, swirling towards Felix. It _burned._ He shouted in pain. Two things happened at once. The sound of hooves began to thunder in Felix’s ears. As the fire gradually died down, a javelin sped like a rocket in the air. The blade caught on fire, giving it a hot orange glow. The javelin struck the mage in their side. The mage _shrieked._ The hooves got louder. Felix’s eyes went slightly wide in recognition. Sylvain reached out for Felix. The shorter man hopped onto Sylvain’s horse. The pair got out of range from the mage.

“I could have handled that, Sylvain.”

“I know,” Sylvain continued in a softer tone, “but I’m not taking any chances.”

Felix kept up appearances by scoffing. His hold on Sylvain’s waist grew tighter, reassuring the redhead.

“Neither will I. Die and I’ll kill you.”

Sylvain snorted, letting out a soft chuckle, “You’re going to kill your _lover_? How scandalous.”

Felix drew in a harsh breath, “I’m going to kill you,” Felix paused, trying to find his words, “and then kill you again.”

Dimitri surged forward as Felix and Sylvain made a temporary retreat. He finished off the mage with a single punch. 

“Alright! Mercedes, heal Felix. Dimitri, draw back,” Byleth motioned to Annette, Ashe, Bernadetta and Seteth, “you three, move forward! Annette, group up with them last and use Stride. Felix! Dance for Ashe. Ashe, advance, and shoot Cornelia twice!”

Mercedes followed Byleth’s instructions, using Physic on Felix. The tiny group complied, rushing to where Dimitri and Felix were previously. Annette rallied a large amount of Kingdom monks, encouraging the surrounding group. Ashe narrowed his pale green eyes, freckled face twisting at the distance between him and Cornelia. He was much too far to hurt her. Felix jumped off Sylvain’s horse, back flipping to reach the ground. He huffed, quickly twirling his body as he outstretched his arms. 

“Thank you, Felix!” Ashe exclaimed.

“It was nothing. Now go.”

Ashe ran like the wind, weaving past the pair of Titanus. A low cream colored wall stood before Ashe, somewhat blocking Cornelia. 

“Oh my, what a _charming_ guest. Let me take care of you.”

Ashe aimed his bow, letting his arrow fly. It pierced Cornelia’s stomach. She took a few steps back, hissing in pain. Cornelia’s head _snapped_ to Ashe, staring him down. Fury flickered in her turquoise eyes. Her irises seemed to give off a faint glow. Ashe drilled holes into her head, jumping back. He shot an arrow in mid air, hitting his mark once again. Cornelia shrieked in outrage. She then cackled as a black magic sigil appeared under her feet. 

Shadows swarmed Ashe, quickly inching towards him. It seeped into his body, glowing a bright eerie purple. A flash of dark purple light went off and vanished. Within moments, the shadows disappeared in a sea bright blue light. Ashe _screamed,_ doubling over. Purple blotches crept along his skin as blood poured from his body. 

“ _Sylvain_! Get Ashe and retreat! Mercedes, heal him before they go!” 

Sylvain rushed to Ashe’s side. To the best of his ability, he gently hauled the archer onto his horse, almost manhandling him. The redhead _bolted_ out of the Titanus’ way, getting his horse to gallop faster to outrun an incoming dark magic spell from Cornelia. Once they came into range, Mercedes healed Ashe. The gray haired man slumped forward against Sylvain’s back, passing out. 

“Now! Bernadetta, go after her!”

Bernadetta steeled herself. She stood several feet away from Cornelia. Bernadetta grimaced, worrying her bottom lip as she aimed her bow. She shot an arrow, panicking as the arrow _hit,_ but only gave Cornelia a _scratch._ Of course, Cornelia counterattacked, defeating Bernadetta in one blow.

“Seth! Cornelia’s done for, make your move!” Byleth roared.

Seteth’s cheeks flushed pink at the nickname. He kept his composure, directing his wyvern to Bernadetta. Seteth picked the young woman up and carefully flew towards Cornelia. He dismounted, sending the wyvern back to the main group with a simple order. Seteth’s Crest flashed on his skin, glowing bright green. He raised his upgraded silver lance, twirling it above his head. Small wind currents followed the quick motion. Seteth yelled, jabbing the lance with _sharp_ precision. The lance blade pierced Cornelia’s burgundy dress, going right through her stomach. Blood spilled from her mouth, trailing down her chin. Her eyes went wide.

Cornelia trembled, spitting out the blood filling her mouth. For a moment, she stayed standing. 

Cornelia fell to the ground, staining the pavement red. She choked out a breath and grinned at Seteth. The light faded from her eyes. 

The battle was swiftly won.

* * *

Purple-black sludge oozed out of Cornelia’s mouth. It began to take on a glow, changing shape. The sludge expanded and swirled like a cyclone. The light slowly faded away. The thick sludge shifted into mist. The mist floated around in the abandoned streets, searching for a new body. 

After several minutes of wandering, the mist found a temporary host. A cat. The cat was primarily black and white, with hints of gray fur littered around its black coat. Its pale sea green eyes somehow managed to convey a sense of ‘I _don’t_ want to be here.’ It had a dark blue collar with bells tied to it.

That cat was a _perfect_ bait.

The mist slinked along the stone streets, steadily approaching the cat. The cat blinked. Once it realized something was wrong, the cat’s ears swiveled and went flat against its head. The cat hissed in warning, ready to jump away from the danger. The cat swatted at the mist with its front paw. It yowled in immense pain as the mist swept into its mouth, turning back into sludge. The cat flinched, trying to vomit. Light blood splatter hit the ground. The cat let out a strangled meow as it almost fell over.

The mist fully took control over the cat in mere seconds. Cornelia stretched, pawing at the ground with her claws. She glanced around and began to lazily walk forward. Soon, she picked up a noise. A name, most likely. Her left ear turned to the sound.

“Poe? _Poe!_ Where is he?”

Cornelia followed the voice. Internally, she cheered in sick delight. A young man stood in front of her, sighing in relief. A host. She found an even better host.

The young man had sun kissed skin and chocolate brown eyes hidden behind thin silver framed glasses. He had a sharp jawline with slight stubble. His black hair was cut short. The man wore a dark red tunic and plain black pants. Over the tunic, he wore brown leather armor and a purple tinted metal pauldron. Wrapped around his right upper arm was a dark green braided cord, fasted by a gold ‘J.’ Silver greaves with wine red leather completed the look. At his side was a sheathed sword.

“There you are, you weird lookin’ cat! Kris has been searching for you for _hours._ ”

A bemused smile reached the man’s lips. He picked Cornelia up, walking away. Mist seeped from her mouth. The man looked over, checking the cat. His eyebrows shot up as he noticed the purple mist. Before the man could let go of Cornelia, the mist entered his body. He convulsed, blinking rapidly. The white of his eyes quickly turned bloodshot. His eyes rolled back. The man dropped a heavily bleeding Poe. The cat died as it hit the ground with a soft thud.

Cornelia inhaled. A bloodied grin split her face.

* * *

Two letters were sent to Garreg Mach. One was addressed to the Kingdom army, as well as Byleth. Another letter was for Dimitri himself. The Blue Lions, recruited former students and professors, sat in wooden chairs at the long table. Annette stuck close to Mercedes, sitting next to each other. Ingrid, Felix and Sylvain grouped together, discussing something. Dedue quietly watched over a sleeping Ashe, who was still affected by the black magic spell. 

Byleth scanned the letter, slightly nodding to themself as they read. Dimitri couldn’t see the words written on the paper since he sat a little far away from Byleth. He did take notice of the Alliance seal on the end of the letter. Byleth whipped out a spare paper from their satchel on the floor. They reached out for a quill and began to write. Dimitri stared at the single word on the paper in disbelief.

‘Sure. - B. Eisner.’

Dimitri took his eye off the paper as Byleth began to fold it. He left the Cardinal’s Room, gently holding onto the envelope in his hand. Dimitri retreated to his old dorm room. The smell of old books and ash invaded his nose, making him sneeze. The walls and floor were damaged. The royal blue rug beneath Dimitri’s feet was burnt to some degree. Blue-white flowers remained in a plain vase by his surprisingly intact desk. The flowers seemed to glow as they caught in the moonlight. 

Dimitri sat near his desk and carefully opened the letter. He was half tempted to rip the envelope. The blonde smiled softly as he unfolded the parchment. It took him a moment to recognize the handwriting, even longer to decipher the beautiful script.

‘Hello, Your ~~Loveliness~~ Princeliness!

It’s been quite a long time since we’ve seen each other. Granted, it’s really only been a month or so, but I don’t think you or I would count Gronder. 

Gronder was a battlefield. A bloody one, ~~and I don’t think I can ever really come back from it.~~ but, I’ll say, that strategy of yours, rather, Teach was an interesting one. Were they planning a war of attrition? ~~Or was it because Teach couldn’t stand to kill us?~~ As per usual, I’ll just internalize it.

I’ll spare you of the grim topics, my friend, so don’t you worry. I hear you’ve been doing better! And it seems you’ve grown from your Princeliness status to Kingliness. I’d joke and say you evolved, but I’m honestly proud of you, Dimitri. You probably don’t believe you deserve the crown, I know you don’t, but I also know that you do deserve it. You’ve been dealt a horrible hand for so long, and it’s fine time you got something good. ~~(Other than me, of course ;) That was Hilda, ignore that.).~~

Although, that growth seemed to come at a cost, didn’t it?

I heard about Rodrigue’s passing.

I remember you telling me he was like a second father to you. I imagine Felix isn’t taking his loss too well, either. He might’ve hated him but Rodrigue was still his father. I hope my words don’t sound, or rather, look empty, but I’m sorry for your loss, Dima.

Again, I’ll move on from that.

I also heard about the Kingdom’s latest battle and I’m extremely impressed! Teach and your Lions defeated Cornelia and attained victory in twenty minutes! Twenty! Please butter up Teach for me so I can learn this.

Well, I already had a hand in buttering up Teach in an official letter from the Alliance. I was hoping if we could become allies. I know I proposed this before Gronder, and well, that didn’t pan out.

~~I don’t want a repeat of Gronder. I’m terrified of that becoming a reality a second time. I don’t want to kill you or your friends. Please, Dima.~~

We used to collaborate back in Garreg Mach, remember? Teach would somehow manage to convince Rhea to let the Golden Deer join your missions. I recall Teach asking for a House merge between the two classes, and I think they pushed for all the classes, too. I mean, I didn’t eavesdrop, no sir. But what would it have looked like, if we were in one big class? Noisy? Cramped? If only. I think it would have been fun. 

Don’t you?

You’d probably eat weeds and chamomile flowers to destress if that ever happened. Somehow, I don’t doubt you’d do it now.

Please tell me you ate weeds in the past five years. Please, I think I’ll cry laughing. I kind of need it.

Anyway, things have sort of calmed down, since Cornelia was killed and all. There’s still a ton of tension between the Alliance and the allied Empire factions, it’s annoying as it is frustrating. I was hoping you and the Kingdom army could stop by in Derdriu to talk ally-stuff. If you do come around, you’d probably be starving by then, my friend, so why don’t I find you something to eat? AlsopleasecomeImissyoualot. 

We don’t have to talk or act like we used to, you’re just starting to recover, so I won’t force you to do anything. Let’s catch up. As friends. 

Your Taction, Claude.’ 

Dimitri finished reading the letter, torn between stifling his laughter or smiling. The blonde fished out a slightly singed paper from his desk drawer and set it down in front of him. Dimitri eyed the quill resting on the left side of his desk. He made a face, debating his options. Dimitri _did_ want to write Claude back, but there was a problem. He was a little self conscious about his abysmal handwriting. Being on the run and living in different woods for five years heavily deteriorated his penmanship. The things he was taught as a child withered away, including his script. Now, his handwriting became rough chicken scratch, barely readable. Dimitri tried his best to relearn how to write, but he only gained messy squiggles and incoherent loops for his efforts.

 _Surely Claude wouldn’t mind, would he?_

Nonetheless, Dimitri began to write.

* * *

It was decided that the Kingdom army would ally with the Alliance. The Kingdom army set out for a long two day trek to Dedriu. A meeting was held the next day, after the Kingdom army rested up. The meeting lasted for hours, but it brought a glimmer of hope. They were officially allies. To keep up the illusion of neutrality, Claude proposed that the Kingdom army remain in Faerghus, and keep information on the alliance private. If the rising tension in the split Alliance died down or if the Empire factions turned over to their side, Claude and his army would come to Garreg Mach.

Dimitri blinked tiredly, forcing himself to hold back a yawn. In the corner of his eye, he noticed a flash of gold and brown. He turned his head and let a smile grace his pale face. Claude pulled a chair, sitting next to Dimitri. 

“Hey, Your Kingliness.”

“Good evening, Claude.”

The exhaustion in Claude’s emerald eyes slowly went away. He returned the smile. 

“I read your letter a few minutes ago,” Claude’s smile grew wider, clearly happy, “it must have been _pretty_ hard to write it, so I appreciate it. Really, I do.”

Dimitri glanced away, embarrassed. Claude laughed softly.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Dima. I loved reading every word.”

“Truly?”

“Of course,” Claude’s happy little grin shifted into a mischievous smirk, “I _especially_ liked the part where you wrote you _did_ eat weeds.”

Dimitri choked, “I meant that in jest, Claude.”

Claude threw his head back, laughing as he slapped his knee. Tears sprung from his eyes.

“I believe you.” 

Judging by his tone, Claude did not. He sobered up after a few minutes.

“Why don’t we leave the council room? Everyone else has already retired.”

Dimitri thought it over, nodding. Claude rose from his chair and waited for Dimitri to follow. The pair left the room. They casually walked and talked as the darkened city gradually shifted into a clearing. Claude chucked off his boots and stuffed his socks into his black boots. He smiled at a bewildered Dimitri.

“Come on, Your Kingliness! Take your shoes off.” 

Dimitri blinked.

“But why?”

“Let’s live a little, at least for today,” Claude’s smile cracked, turning into a slight grimace as a bitter laugh tumbled out of his mouth, “it’s probably wrong to say that in the middle of a war, isn’t it?”

Silence briefly filled the air.

“It might be, but,” Dimitri began to take off his black greaves, “let us enjoy this evening.”

The smile was back on Claude’s face. Dimitri’s bare feet crunched under the grass and dirt as he strolled forward. Claude trailed after him, walking next to him. The brunette found a moss covered log nearby. He sat in the middle of the log, watching Dimitri. The blonde sat on the ground. Claude undid the buttons of his cream colored jacket. He reached out for something inside his jacket and presented it to Dimitri. Dimitri narrowed his eye, sniffing.

“Cookies?”

Claude’s lips curled into a smile.

“Yeah. I didn’t want to waste supplies, so I only made four.”

“That’s fine, Claude.”

Claude handed Dimitri two cookies, while he kept the rest for himself.

A sense of nostalgia waved over Dimitri. The scent of the cookies were familiar. Dimitri remembered Claude dragging him to the kitchen during the night, baking spiced cookies just for him. He recalled crying as he bit into the cookie, feeling the heat and the hint of sweetness on his tongue. 

Dimitri ate one of the cookies in his hands.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Dimitri.”

For a while, they sat in silence, eating their snacks. No longer satisfied by the quiet air, the two leaders caught up with each other. Dimitri learned that Claude pursued Reason magic, picking it up frighteningly fast. Claude also dabbled in Faith magic, just so he could lessen casualties. He realized Claude kept the silver lion brooch he gifted him, even after all this time. Claude had it hidden underneath his jacket, tucked away in a small pocket. He figured out Claude wrote plenty of letters addressed to _him,_ unable to give them to Dimitri because he thought he had died. How those letters went from casual, playful words, to tear stained and messy, and finally, something hopeful amongst a sea of bloodshed. Almost _poetic,_ despite Claude never really having a knack for it.

Dimitri and Claude talked, nothing like their last encounter at Gronder. They spoke as if no time had passed, fitting together like two connected puzzle pieces. Dimitri missed the familiarity, Claude’s sugary words that soon turned _cutting_ if someone got under his skin enough, how light and kind Claude’s voice became once he trusted a little more, his casual manner of speaking, a breath of fresh air from the horrors of war. 

Out of nowhere, Claude sat straighter, losing his lax posture altogether. His green eyes sharpened. He quickly rose to his feet. 

“ _Don’t_ breathe. Sleeping gas.” 

Dimitri stood up. Claude outstretched his hand. A golden sigil rested above Claude’s gloved palm. Dimitri took it, tightening his grip. Claude inhaled. Not a moment later, Claude’s Crest flared on his skin.

“This will prolong the gas, but I’m not sure for how long. We got to go. _Now._ ”

Dimitri firmly nodded. The pair took off. Dimitri’s lungs burned from the lack of air. He breathed in, watching the sigil glow brighter. Despite the Faith spell keeping the gas at bay, Dimitri felt a little off balance. Sluggish. 

Minutes ticked by. They kept running. The sunset filtered against the trees, making them dark as the night, almost taunting them of the passing time. The sigil flickered, and in that moment, the blockade closing off the gas shattered like cracking glass. 

“Oh-”

Dimitri stumbled. He took a step, trying to keep up with Claude, who _instantly_ realized Dimitri slowed down. His body _screamed_ at him to stay awake, to ignore the black dots steadily creeping into his vision, to force himself not to blink. His ghosts, once quiet, rattled his mind, demanding him to keep moving. 

But he couldn’t.

Dimitri was tired. 

Dimitri collapsed, bringing Claude with him. Claude shouted in alarm. He tried desperately to pick Dimitri off the ground. Dimitri made a low noise in his throat.

“Dimitri!”

Claude’s voice sounded so far away. So worried. He was okay, Dimitri was okay. Just tired. Really-

“ _Dima,_ ” Dimitri _barely_ heard Claude switch to Almyran, quiet and utterly distressed, “shit! Come on, my lion.”

Dimitri glanced up at Claude. Words bubbled in his throat, but he couldn’t say anything. He fell asleep.

* * *

Dimitri cracked an eye open. He blinked, adjusting to the dim lighting. The blonde froze up, eye going wide in terror. He was in a cell. His wrists were bound behind his back with thick cuffs. His armor was missing, replaced by a flimsy, tattered shirt and pants that barely fit him. Dimitri _still_ felt strange. Perhaps it was another drug.

Dimitri turned his head, meeting Claude’s eyes. His eyes resembled stained glass, frosting over and on the edge of cracking at the pressure. Light passed through the glass, making the man seem _alive._ Relief danced in his eyes as Claude slowly let a smile grace his face. 

Claude’s wrists were tied, too.

“Claude-!”

Claude didn’t reply to the call of his name, but his smile turned into a somewhat guarded grin. 

The sound of painfully slow, almost _smug_ clapping filled the room. A man walked from the shadows and stood in front of the bars.

“Why have you captured us?” Dimitri asked.

The man’s face split into a deranged grin.

“I only wanted to have some fun during a time of war.”

Claude held back a scoff, green eyes locking onto the man’s deep red clothes.

“You’re with the Empire?” Claude’s question sounded more like an observation.

A fact.

Dimitri’s head snapped up to the man. The man tilted his head to the side, stroking his chin in thought.

“Oh? These clothes just happen to be my favorite color.”

“Favorite color? Sure. _Who_ are you?”

The man’s grin turned sickly sweet. His chocolate brown eyes shifted to turquoise, his hair grew out, stopping at his chin. His black curly hair changed to a pale reddish-brown.

“Cornelia!” Dimitri shouted in alarm.

“Aren’t you supposed to be dead?” Claude asked a second after.

“ _Cornelia_ died.”

“And you’ve found a new body.” Claude concluded.

“Such a _smart_ boy. I knew I should have _killed_ you first.”

Cornelia chuckled. 

“I’ll admit, I grew attached to Cornelia’s body and with her perishing I felt so disheartened.”

Claude rose an eyebrow. Cornelia shook her head, moving onto a different subject entirely.

“I will be generous enough and strike you two _brats_ a deal.” 

Dimitri and Claude waited in tense silence for Cornelia to speak up again.

“I’ll let the two of you go,” Cornelia _laughed_ as if she told a joke, “ _mostly_ unscathed if you do me this one thing.”

“And if we do not comply?” Dimitri asked.

Dimitri looked her in the eye, even as he grew _sick_ to his stomach. He stared into a mirror. A shattered one, but a mirror all the same. Dimitri saw the wicked pleasure in her callous eyes, the slight curve of her lips, twisted and _cruel._ Bloodthirsty, Dimitri’s mind supplied.

Cornelia looked like a monster parading in human skin. She looked like the beast he was, savage and mindless.

Despite himself, Dimitri held her stare.

“Wouldn’t it be _such_ a tragedy if the new king of Faerghus and the leader of the Leicester Alliance were killed, never to be found? And with you presumed _dead,_ your armies will be at a loss, won’t they? I’ll send my own after yours, it’s not that hard, as the Kingdom and Alliance armies are cooped up in one place.”

“What’s the alternative?” Claude questioned without a hint of fear.

“I’m _so_ glad you asked. Simple, give _us,_ ” droves of thundering footfalls reached Dimitri’s ears, “a little show and we’ll release you. I want one of you to torture the other, that’s not so hard, is it?”

Ice cold _dread_ filled Dimitri’s heart, weighing it down into his stomach. He _didn’t_ want to hurt Claude. He didn’t want him to associate Dimitri with pain, even though that’s all Dimitri was for the past five years. Dimitri didn’t want to make Claude sob, scream out for him to _stop,_ even though that was unlikely, given how Claude grew up. Given how he _still_ cared for Dimitri, cared enough to keep a gift, rusted or not, cared enough to write a dead man letters, cared enough to _beg_ Dimitri to come to his senses at Gronder, tearing up when he realized Dimitri was too far gone and unreachable. 

Dimitri had to endure this pain. He _had_ to. What’s another terrible deck of cards to use? Dimitri wouldn’t mind, he would bear it, whatever Claude did to him in this cell, he would take it. He would scream if he had to, to appease Cornelia, to get them out of here faster. 

His thoughts spiraled. He felt adrift at sea, a freezing cold ocean beneath him, threatening to drown him. 

“Dimitri.” Claude called softly.

Dimitri’s thoughts realigned. 

“I won’t add onto your misery.” Claude whispered under his breath.

Dimitri’s head whipped to Claude, _terrified._

“Claude, _don’t._ You don’t have to-”

Still, _still_ Claude didn’t seem scared. He looked at Dimitri as though they were having tea, talking of old memories and funny stories.

“It’s alright,” Claude murmured with a tender smile that did _not_ fit the situation, the man even _winked_ at Dimitri, smile growing wider by the second, “I have a high pain tolerance, remember?” 

“ _Claude-_ ”

Claude glanced at Cornelia, losing his smile and reassuring charm. 

“I’ll do it.”

Cornelia clapped in delight, pleased.

“I was hoping you would volunteer, _Claude._ ”

Cornelia snapped her fingers. Purple light floated on her fingers as Dimitri’s cuffs began to glow. They shattered, freeing him.

“Go on and release that tension, little lion.”

Dimitri rose to his feet and ignored Cornelia’s crooning words. He stared at Claude, mind racing. 

“Nothing will change between us, Dima. It’s alright, I promise. Do it, it’s okay.”

Dimitri bit his bottom lip, easily breaking the skin. He shook his head, taking a step back.

“I still trust you.”

Dimitri’s heart sank even further. He seethed, sucking in air through his teeth. Dimitri tuned out Cornelia’s impatient demands, making the cell seem quieter than it actually was.

“Very well.”

Dimitri hated the fact that he loomed over Claude. He hated how tall he was, towering over a vulnerable, _smiling_ Claude. 

Dimitri curled his trembling bare fist and punched Claude in the stomach. Claude grit his teeth, wincing from the pain, but kept quiet. The smile on his face faltered for a second, twisting in pain, before returning once more.

“Come on, I know you can do better, Dima.”

Claude’s words weren’t even phrased as a _taunt._ It was encouraging, gently pushing Dimitri to hurt him more, hit him harder so they could escape. 

“I-”

“Think of me as a training dummy, if that helps. Or an Imperial soldier, come on, Dimitri. Hurt me, it’s alright.”

Dimitri punched him again. Not too hard. He still couldn’t do it. 

Claude smiled wryly, mouthing an apology.

“ _This_ is the strength of the Boar Prince? I’m rather disappointed, the beast has lowered my expectations.”

Dimitri’s mouth went dry.

“Claude?”

Dimitri hadn’t meant to make his voice sound so frail. Claude grimaced, turning his head away. Before he did so, Dimitri caught a plea in Claude’s eyes. The blonde held his breath, rearing his right leg back. He kicked Claude in the stomach, flinching when he dropped to the floor. Claude looked at him again, smiling. 

Dimitri stilled, watching Claude. He kicked him in the same spot, just a little harder.

Cornelia let out a yawn.

“I’m getting bored here. Break his bones, perhaps? Or is the drug still affecting your Crest?”

Dimitri thought Claude would finally crack, ask him to swap places. 

He didn’t. 

Claude just gave Dimitri a nod.

“I’d like to be able to walk, at least.” Claude managed to joke.

Dimitri frowned, “Okay.”

Dimitri swallowed thickly. The utter panic on his face must have shown because Claude grinned up at him, reassuring the blonde best he could.

Dimitri hated just how _real_ Claude’s grin was.

“Flip over.”

Claude didn’t move, patiently waiting for Dimitri to do it himself. Dimitri grabbed him by his arm and roughly yanked Claude onto his stomach.

“Arms or fingers?” Dimitri asked in a shaky voice.

“Both. Take your time if you have to, I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

“ _Claude!_ Why?”

“You know me, risk taker extraordinaire.”

“Claude, _please._ ”

“Promise, I’ll be okay. Just do it.”

Dimitri carefully looped his fingers around Claude’s right pinky.

“I am so _sorry._ ” Dimitri whispered.

“Not your fault.” Claude replied.

Dimitri quickly bent the small digit, breaking the bones in the pinky finger. Claude sucked in a breath. 

“ _Good,_ ” Claude forced out under his breath, “you’re doing so good, keep going-”

Dimitri broke another finger, not bothering to blink back his incoming tears. 

“Three more left to go, come on, you can do it. Three _mo-_ ”

Dimitri snapped the bones in Claude’s middle finger. Claude kept quiet. He looked over his shoulder, smiling at Dimitri. Tears were in his eyes, but he didn’t let them fall. 

“Break them in one go, do it, Dima. Come on, do it.”

Dimitri held back a wail. He held Claude’s unbroken fingers in his hand as if he was carrying a porcelain doll. The doll dropped, shattering into thousands of pieces. Dimitri broke Claude’s thumb and index finger. 

“Cornelia, _stop_ this.” Dimitri demanded, bordering on begging. 

“I’m not _satisfied_ yet, boy. I want him to scream.”

Dimitri clenched his fists, glaring at the floor.

“Here, I’ll give you two choices, even! Whip him or _take_ him.”

Dimitri wanted to _gag. Whipping_ Claude seemed so terribly _wrong._ Disgusting. A parallel to the cruelty brought upon the “strange, mangy _breeds,_ ” erasing and cutting through them without a care in the world, other than to see them in agony. To right their non-existent wrongs. The latter option wasn’t any better _either._

Taking Claude and _using_ his body-

Dimitri didn’t want to think about it.

He didn’t. He didn’t. He _didn’t._

“Whip. I’ll whip him.”

“I thought you two being _lovers_ would make it easier to choose the latter, nonetheless, this is quite interesting.” 

Cornelia snapped her fingers again. A inky black whip appeared in her hands. Dark purple energy crawled along the thong of the whip, crackling like lightning every few seconds. She chucked it through the cell bars. The whip landed onto the floor with a thud. The sound of it hitting the floor made Dimitri’s heart lurch.

“Give him thirty lashes. Make him count each one. If he doesn’t, start over.”

Dimitri swallowed the bile rising to his throat. With shaking hands, he picked up the whip. He clawed at the thin, old fabric of Claude’s shirt, ripping it apart. Dimitri placed a hand on the small of Claude’s back.

“I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. It’s okay.”

Dimitri drew in a shuddering breath.

“I’m _sorry._ ” Dimitri repeated, choking from the lump in his throat.

Dimitri removed his hand, keeping it by his side. He clenched his fist, digging his nails hard enough to break the skin. Dimitri tightly shut his eye for a few seconds as he lifted the whip in his right hand. 

Dimitri brought it down. The whip _cracked_ against Claude’s lower back. The dark energy pulsed like a heartbeat, leaving behind a faint purple burn scar. The welt on Claude’s skin was shallow, at least. Claude didn’t make a noise, other than a sharp intake of breath.

Not that it would help Dimitri’s broken heart.

“ _One._ ” Claude hissed.

Claude curled his left hand into a tight fist.

“Keep going, come on, _keep going._ It’ll be over soon, I promise.”

“Claude, I _can’t-_ ”

“You _can,_ it won’t hurt, it’s not going to hurt me.”

Dimitri _sobbed._ Tears blurred his vision. He whipped Claude again, crying at the burn scar that bloomed like a flower on his back, at the fresh welt reddening his tan skin.

“Two- Dima, holding back isn’t going to help either of us!”

“I-”

“Don’t be afraid, my lion. My sweet little lion. Don’t worry, I won’t be upset, I won’t be scared.”

Dimitri’s heart crumbled.

“It’s alright, go ahead.”

Dimitri hung his head. The third lashing was much harsher, cutting the skin like a whetted sword. Claude’s unbroken hand twitched, clenching tighter. Blood dripped from the slice, trailing down the side of his back. 

“Three! Th-There we go, come on.”

The next five lashes were spaced out. Dimitri wanted to give Claude _some_ kind of reprieve. More welts criss-crossed over Claude’s back. Two of them were shallow. 

Claude groaned softly, waiting for the ninth lashing. He whispered pained encouragement, his smile shifting into a half-grimace. 

Dimitri whipped him. A _massive_ gash ripped into his skin. The whip tore bits of Claude’s flesh off. A _nasty_ burn settled onto his back, melting the skin. Claude flinched, instinctively trying to get away. The man knocked his forehead into the cold stone floor, screaming in agony.

Dimitri wished he perished alongside his family nine years ago.

“ _Nine,_ ” Claude howled, taking in too quick breaths to steady his shaky voice, “d-doing great, Di-” Claude swore in hushed Almyran, “ _fuck-_ Dimi.”

The dagger stabbing Dimitri’s heart _twisted_ at the sound of Claude’s voice.

Claude got stuck on the thirteen lashing, barely able to remember what number he was on. His throat became sore from his screams, growing hoarse with each brutal, _sharp_ strike. Dimitri didn’t want to start all over, he _couldn’t._

“Claude!” Dimitri frantically called.

“I’m okay- I’m _okay-_!”

“Claude, what day is Lorenz’s birthday? Answer me, _please_!”

A few painstakingly _slow_ seconds ticked by.

“Thirteen. _Thirteen_!”

Claude managed to get to thirty, sobbing and screaming. Trembling and bleeding, mindlessly babbling to Dimitri in his mother tongue and second language. Telling him it didn’t hurt, that Dimitri did so _well,_ that he was okay.

Dimitri knew he was lying for his sake.

Dimitri wept, Claude smiled.

“It’s okay,” Claude slurred, grinning at Dimitri, “it’s okay, I’m okay, not hurt. Proud of you, so proud of you. So brave, it’s okay, I’m happy it’s you.”

Claude kept talking, kept talking Dimitri down from spiraling.

“Love you, Dima, love you, love you, _love you._ ”

Cornelia stomped her foot into the floor, getting Claude and Dimitri’s attention. 

“He is annoying me, _shut_ him up.”

Dimitri reached for his shirt, ready to rip the scratchy cloth.

“Oh _no,_ I didn’t say gag him.”

“Then-” Dimitri croaked, breaking apart and shoddily reforming.

“Cut his tongue out.”

Dimitri’s breathing picked up, becoming shaky and uneven. He tried to take in a deep breath, but choked midway on a bubbling sob.

“No-” Dimitri murmured, bright blue eye going wide, tears trailing down his pale face, “ _no_!”

Claude struggled to sit up. He turned to face Dimitri and-

Claude was _smiling._ Smiling as if Dimitri wasn’t about to cut his tongue out. Smiling as if he was _fine_ with losing his voice altogether, his one offense and defense. His way of weaving manipulation and de-escalation. His native language, quick, sharp words and low, throaty tones. Smiling as if he still loved the man before him, the beast kept in a tiny cage, breaking loose and drunk off of boiling, mindless rage.

“It’s okay, my star. None of this is your fault, Dimitri. None of it. I won’t blame you, it’s alright.”

“You _should_!”

“I won’t. _Never._ ”

“I will still love you,” a broken laugh left Claude’s mouth, “I don’t think I _ever_ let go of my feelings for you.”

Claude inhaled, pinning Dimitri with a far _too_ trusting, genuine look in his emerald eyes.

“Do it.”

Cornelia created a hunting knife. Dimitri shivered. The knife was thrown into the cell. Dimitri grabbed it. Dimitri eyed Claude’s bound wrists. He sliced through the rope, careful not to cut the skin. The rope fell away. Claude’s wrists were red with rope burn.

“Hold onto me, Claude.”

“Ye-” Claude cleared his throat, ridding himself of the undercurrent of fear in his voice, “Yeah.”

Claude reached out for Dimitri’s left shoulder, loosely gripping it.

“Forgive me. _Please._ ”

“You’re still not listening, you know. There’s nothing to forgive.”

Dimitri slowly nodded. He still didn’t take Claude’s words as truth. Claude’s eyes crinkled as he grinned up at a distressed, sobbing Dimitri.

“Don’t cry, Mitya. The snow will melt quickly,” Claude continued in Almyran, “I _love_ you, my shattered star.”

Claude’s grin became lopsided.

“Do it, Mitri, do it now.”

Dimitri raised his shaking hand to Claude’s chin.

“I-” Dimitri choked, hiccuping.

“I love you, too, my beloved.”

Claude looked _so_ happy. His green eyes brimmed with pure adoration. It was like watching the sun cast light on a grass field, making them shine vibrantly. 

Blood would soon soak the grass.

If Dimitri saw the sky, he’d think it would be an awful day for rain.

Dimitri nestled his hand into Claude’s hair, gently ruffling it before tightly grabbing onto his hair. He firmly held his head in place.

Claude opened his mouth as wide as he could and stuck his tongue out.

To think Dimitri would be willing to torture another man so long ago.

Dimitri felt _sick._

It didn’t help that Claude simply waited for the inevitable.

Dimitri closed his eye. His pale face twisted in deep seeded remorse, hanging his head.

“I love you.” Dimitri repeated.

His mouth felt like ash. 

Dimitri truly wished he was killed in the Tragedy.

Dimitri flipped the knife in his hand, holding it sideways. He opened his eye, staring at Claude. Dimitri brought the blade to his tongue, letting it rest there for a moment. Claude struggled to swallow. 

Dimitri deeply inhaled. Shakily exhaled.

Dimitri dug the knife into Claude’s tongue. Claude flinched, gripping Dimitri’s shoulder _hard._ A muffled scream left his lips. Blood beaded from the cut on his tongue, dripping down onto his lips and chin.

“ _Dmma-_ ”

Dimitri curved the knife at an angle, struggling to cut through the side of Claude’s tongue. Blood _gushed_ from his less than severed tongue, filling Claude’s mouth. Claude _shrieked,_ his voice becoming garbled. He fought between thrashing and holding onto Dimitri’s shoulder even tighter.

Dimitri drove the hunting knife deeper, coming to a stop at the middle of his tongue. Blood continued to ooze down Claude’s chin, staining his lips dark red. Claude _sobbed,_ frantic wordless pleas slipped from his mouth.

“ _Dm-ma-_ nno muh, pl- _Dmtri-_ ”

“I am so sorry, I’m so _sorry_!”

Claude winced.

“Nu- nah- fal-”

Dimitri messily sliced off the rest of Claude’s tongue. It was difficult to cut through. Physically and mentally. 

Claude’s tongue hit the ground in a small pool of blood splatter.

Claude spasmed, hanging by a thread. He choked on his own blood, gurgling. The brunette trembled, crying as he made eye contact with Dimitri. He snapped his bloodied mouth shut. The knife clattered to the floor.

Dimitri hesitated before wrapping his arms around Claude.

“Gghh-” 

Claude hid his head in Dimitri’s chest. He looked up after a few seconds went by, slightly parting his lips. Golden light shone, seeping from his barely open mouth. 

“Kh-”

Dimitri’s eye went wide. 

Claude opened his mouth further. His Crest flared on the floor of his bloody mouth. It slowly dimmed down.

“ _Claude_!” Dimitri mournfully whispered.

Claude closed his mouth again.

“Hurt me. _Hurt_ me.” Dimitri pleaded under his breath.

Claude huffed, giving Dimitri a pointed look. He made a terse noise. 

Claude bit into Dimitri’s jaw, biting down hard enough to draw blood. The blood around and in Claude’s mouth dried. The bleeding from the remnants of his tongue stopped. The golden light went away. A closed mouth smile danced across Claude’s face. Another sound left his lips. He pressed himself against Dimitri’s chest, slowly closing his eyes. He tried to fight it off.

Just before Claude could pass out, a Warping spell caught the pair off guard. Black magic went off in the distance, and a flash of orange-red fire seemed to trail after something. The soldiers around Cornelia dropped like flies.

Dimitri whipped his head back, staring in utter disbelief. It quickly shifted into suspicion as he held onto Claude a little tighter.

Edelgard and Hubert were here, glaring twin holes into the back of Cornelia’s head.

Dimitri scowled at the pair.

“ _What_ are you doing here?” Dimitri snapped.

“Hubert.” Edelgard signaled, ignoring Dimitri completely.

“Yes, my Lady.”

Hubert outstretched his right hand. Golden light danced across his gloved palm. Red glowing cords wrapped around Cornelia, disabling her black magic. 

“You _bastard!_ Remove the spell, remove it _now_!”

Hubert paid her no mind, strolling towards the cell bars. He destroyed it with a blast of dark magic. Noticing some of Claude’s injuries, Hubert healed him with a Recover spell. Claude’s broken bones and battered body were mended back together. Claude nodded to him, thankful. 

Dimitri and Claude rose to their feet. They watched Hubert and Edelgard, standing still.

“Hubert, the convoy.” Edelgard ordered.

An inky black and purple portal appeared on the floor, next to Hubert. An iron bow and silver lance popped out. The bow came equipped with a full quiver. 

Dimitri and Claude picked up their respective weapons.

“Rout the soldiers!” Edelgard ordered. 

“You’re killing your own men?” Dimitri asked in alarm.

“They made the mistake of siding with Cornelia. They are no longer under the Empire banner.”

Edelgard set Dimitri with a firm look in her pale purple eyes, “And they didn’t bother to help you.”

Hubert turned to Claude, “Riegan, don’t you have Reason magic?”

Claude nodded.

Hubert’s lips tugged into a wicked smile.

“Good. Use your strongest spell with mine.”

Unable to question why, Claude simply nodded again. A faint red sigil appeared in front of Claude. In the same second, a purple sigil formed under Hubert’s feet. 

A cyclone _ripped_ into the area, wildly spinning around like a top. Hubert’s Banshee Θ trailed after the massive wind spell. It swirled around and inside the cyclone. The wind spell knocked into several soldiers, sending them flying. The dark magic spell burned the soldiers alive. 

A second went by.

The two spells _exploded._

Purple flames scorched the floor, getting higher and higher in size as the violent winds whipped around it. Every time they clashed, more explosions rocked the dungeon. 

Cornelia scoffed.

“So you’ve killed my soldiers. I can just call for more.”

“Unlikely.” Hubert quipped in a cold voice.

Hubert took a glance at Claude. He aimed his bow and let an arrow fly. It pierced Cornelia’s leg, sending her down to the floor. Claude shuffled around, sidestepping near Cornelia. He shot another arrow, watching it lodge into her Achilles tendon. Cornelia cried out. When Cornelia tried to take out the arrow, Dimitri sent a _sharp,_ almost bloodthirsty look to Edelgard.

“Aymr. Give it.”

“Why should I?”

“I want to _finish_ the job.”

“Do not break it.”

Edelgard quickly handed over Aymr, not willing to waste any time.

Dimitri power walked to Cornelia, looming above her. His bright blue eye darkened, growing cold and _wild._

Dimitri raised Aymr above his head. His Crest flashed on his cheek, shining like the star it was. Orange-red flame-like energy spread across the bone axe blade. The handle began to _crack._ Dimitri roared, bringing Aymr down. Heavy wind currents followed the quick motion. He severed Cornelia’s head with a sickening- _satisfying, wonderful-_ squelch. The stone floor shattered from the impact. The flames died down. The blade grew darker in color as cracks began to mar it.

“You,” Edelgard paused in worried astonishment, “broke it.”

Dimitri ignored Edelgard, in favor of the severed head below him. The damned woman still _breathed,_ lips curling into a grin, cackling away. Dimitri dropped Aymr and retrieved his lance. He stabbed her between the eyes without any hesitation.

Dimitri wanted to stab her. Over, over and _over_ again. Until there was nothing left, just a gruesome pile of blood and gore.

But Claude was there.

Dimitri remembered the vile look in Cornelia’s turquoise eyes. A mirror image.

Cornelia croaked out a wheezing breath. Mist slipped out of her mouth. _Immediately,_ Hubert destroyed the mist with a Nosferatu. 

The four began to walk.

“Edelgard.” Dimitri growled out, not quite back to his senses.

“Yes?”

“If I find you are behind this, I’ll _forget_ my plans of peace talk and _kill_ you.”

Edelgard clenched her fists, scowling at the bloody floor.

“No. I didn’t have a hand in this. I’d fight you both on the battlefield, _not_ here.”

Edelgard drew in a breath.

“ _This_ was the Slithers doing.” 

“Slithers?”

“A horrific organization I intend on backstabbing, even more so after this.”

Edelgard shook her head, eyeing Claude. Her pale purple eyes softened, not quite in pity.

“Claude? What happened to you?”

For a second, Claude froze up. His green eyes went wide. He lightly tugged on the back of Dimitri’s shirt. Dimitri looked over his shoulder, staring at Claude.

“Do you want me to-?” Dimitri cut himself off.

Claude glanced away instead of answering.

“Claude is under a Silence spell.”

“That is all?” Edelgard gently prodded out of worry.

“That is all.” Dimitri echoed.

Claude let go of Dimitri’s shirt and pat his shoulder.

“Are the Slithers your main target, Edelgard?”

“After this war, they will be.”

“That’s foolish of you, El.”

Edelgard came to a rigid stop at the old nickname. She slowly looked Dimitri over as if they met for the first time.

“ _Miti_?” 

Dimitri blinked twice.

“You- You’re that boy.”

Dimitri was lost.

“Yes?” Dimitri replied.

Edelgard quickly regained her composure. 

“How am I being foolish, Dimitri?”

“Wouldn’t it be better to join forces and focus on the Slithers? After the battle, the three of us can change the world.”

“That’s rather idealistic.” 

“I suppose, but I am to assume you’ve been wronged by the Slithers, just like us. They are the true threats to the world. If we get rid of them, we can follow our ideals.”

Dimitri clenched his fists, staring at Edelgard.

“Enough of this war, El. _Please._ Consider it. Set your targets on those who _wronged_ you, not your unflinching resolve. Write us a letter, _something_ to let us know of your decision. I know enough of shouldering a heavy burden alone, you don’t have to follow in your step-brother’s footsteps.”

“ _You’re_ giving me a choice now? A mere month ago you wanted my head.”

Dimitri pursed his lips, “Yes, I,” Dimitri paused, face flushing red, “I _did._ My thoughts on you have changed, not fully, but they aren’t as,” Dimitri made a face, “violent. I apologize for blaming you for Duscur. I can’t forgive you for inciting war, however, instead of going after each other like that _woman_ wanted, let’s try and work together. Cut a path together.”

“I shall see. Hubert, Warp them.”

“Garreg Mach?” Hubert questioned.

“We were staying in Derdriu.” Dimitri admitted.

Edelgard raised a pale eyebrow. She turned to Hubert, giving him a silent command. He nodded and twin pink beams of light engulfed the pair.

The scenery shifted. Dimitri found himself standing in the same clearing as before. He watched the morning sky, seeing the thin clouds roll by, revealing a faint full moon in the distance.

Dimitri glanced away, choosing to look at Claude. 

Claude crashed into him, tightly hugging him as if he was terrified of letting go. A broken whimper spilled from his mouth. Dimitri returned the hug, crumbling as Claude _wailed_ into his chest, unable to say a single word.


End file.
